forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Epilogues
Grace and George Loving Soul and Blackest Humor Grace and George quit the Shepherds and took on a life of peace, free from the blood and loss. Grace became the head medic in a large town, and travelers came from miles around to experience her medical expertise and loving hospitality. George never did quit practicing magic, despite his disability, and most magical scholars credit him with triumphantly creating the world’s first levitation spells, which would become the go-to solution for disabled people around the world. Jimmy Silent Brawn Jimmy assumed leadership of the Shepherds and became a royal advisor to his daughter, the Exalt. His leadership built the Shepherds to a new height, and the new force attracted recruits from all over the continent, eager to prove their worth as his soldiers. He went peacefully in his sleep after a long, full life during which he actually became the commanding general of Waydrn’s army proper. Tales of his exploits are still told to bright-eyed children to this day. DJ and Chase Noble Prince and Romantic Mercenary In between the final battle and his ascension to king, DJ worked as a diplomat, ensuring that Tost and Frar’s relations didn’t sour in the midst of Chloe’s death. He continued being a beloved prince and, later on in life, became a righteous king. Chase’s new family tried to get him accustomed to the royal life of luxury, but every once in a while, he’d slip out to do a mercenary job or two. Green Master Tamer Green headed home to help batten down Tost’s hatches. He became known as the more laid back of Tost’s brave leaders. Regardless, people across the nation feared the power of his wrath, should it be invoked. Green put Helswath away, to be preserved as a relic for future generations to behold. Instead, he kept order with his new weapon, affectionately referred to as the Ban Hammer. Green would also go missing for days at a time, roaming the countryside and taming new creatures to call friends. Bella Aspiring Leader Bella went home to Tost and immediately seized the throne alongside Green. Her rule gave her the reputation as the more strict of Tost’s co-rulers, but that didn’t stop her from repairing the nation’s relations with the other two. Her firm but loving rule set a very high bar for those who succeeded her throne, but it also set Tost up for the most prosperous and beneficial time in its tumultuous history. Signele Motherly Instinct Her plummet down the mountain had been worst possible thing to happen to the lives she carried within her, so when the time came for a very emotionally broken Signele to bring her children into the world, she became the almost unwilling mother to two children, rather than three. Feeling a sense of attachment to her offspring that she hadn’t felt in a long time, she named them after three of the lives that mattered most to her (that she could bear to think about)—the boy became Kayde, after Kayla and Jayde, and the girl became Kodie, after Dakota. Julius Fancy Feet Julius started a dance academy and became one of the most well-known entertainers in the world. His moves would bring people from around the world to his humble academy in hopes of maybe learning from the master. His technique combined with his impeccable teaching skills helped breed a whole new generation of dancers, all of whom contributed their success to his patience and expertise. Maggie Carefree Manakete Maggie settled down, not wanting to get tangled in the terror of war ever again. However, she did scour the region in desperate search for a certain orphanage. Finally, not long after the final battle with Grima, Maggie met the current form of Kelsie and adopted her. It wasn’t the same without Sarah, but knowing that she would get to spend time with one of her family members made the next few decades bearable for Maggie. Nobody knows what happened to her once her second Kelsie died, but some suspect that she lives to this day, looking for neglected children to take beneath her wings. Joanne Caring Cavalier Joanne rejoined Frar’s military force, quickly climbing the ranks as one of their most skilled fighters. Finally, Joanne attained the rank of general, her skills keeping the people of Frar safe no matter the cost. She used her influence to inspire young people to follow their dreams and fight through the tough times. Once her age caught up to her, she dropped out of the military and lived out the rest of her days in a peaceful mountain village, living to an old age thanks to the peaceful mountain air. Taylor Equine Friend Taylor decided that a life of fighting wasn’t her forte, so she left the Shepherds and returned to her family’s farm, helping tend to their financial issues and living out her life in peace. She would pick up her weapon once more when the occasional bandit would come across her humble home, but most of the rest of her life was spent in peace, flying under the radar. Unfortunately, this caused her to be the least noted of the Shepherds in subsequent historical studies. Janice Unwilling Royalty Janice, against her every wish, became the next Exalt of the Waydrn region. It was a shaky couple of months to start, as nobody truly knew who she was or why she had ascended to the throne, but as time wore on, the people slowly came to accept their Exalt, who slowly came to accept her new position with her father’s help. As for the royal blade Falchion, it became Janice’s new weapon of choice, and she would use it to ward off any danger that dared to threaten her people. Augustus and Danica Unbridled Optimism and Graceful Thief Augustus’ condition never got better. As the years wore on, his motor functions continued to deteriorate, but he could never be found frowning about it. In fact, he used his disability to help further his comedy routine as his troupe traveled around the world. His wife Danica helped too by being the straight man in his sketches. Ever the insatiable trickster, she also had to be held back from taking more than just the ticket price from visitors. Thanks to her, the troupe was banned from certain capitals... Jayde Desperate Taguel Jayde left to travel the world, fairly certain nobody would ever find her attractive thanks to her facial injuries. Fortunately, she finally found someone willing to look past her appearances and love her for herself. Where she finally settled is a mystery to most, but historians are fairly certain visits to her broken mother and two new siblings were frequent. Mason Gullible Heir After a couple of years of soul-searching, Mason decided to settle down in Tost, becoming the region’s first crowned prince. While he didn’t end up taking the throne himself, he did become a beloved public figure by getting himself into multiple strange situations and even busting the occasional gang hideout on his own. Eventually, he did finally get over his gullibility, but not until after multiple PR fiascos. Bohl Jumbled Genius With Grima dead and his mind as crowded as ever, Bohl sought out some way to get a better grasp of whatever was going on in his head. Once he discovered the joys of meditation, he learned more about his rare condition. With the help of other scholars and some of the brightest minds of his generation, he created the first actual, informed study on Multiple Personality Disorder. One of his personalities was named after his dear friend Spencer and kept him grounded, reminding him to visit his mother frequently. Harley Fated Child Harley disappeared off the map, and not even her closest friends know what happened to her. However, legends from around the world tell of a mysterious hero who would sometimes bust big crime operations with nothing but her trusty bow. Unfortunately, these legends also all contradict each other as far as the hero’s name, gender, and appearance were. Joos False Avatar Many wrote of Joos’ exploits, but accounts of his character, origin, and even his name varied. Scholars, poets and bards agreed on one thing alone: he loved his fiancée, Signele, above all else. Category:Story